1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries which may be recharged with electricity, unlike primary batteries which may not be recharged with electricity, are widely used to compact high-tech electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and notebook computers.